


Yellow

by sunflower_swan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Harry and Draco, the beach, a bonfire, and some firewhisky.One-shot expansion of a drabble. Originalhere.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this, but then I kinda liked it, so I thought, "What the hell?" This was written for a Discord challenge hosted by my friend NightRaven789.
> 
> Challenge Prompt: "Pick your favorite song and write a one shot of any fandom that relates to that song."  
> The song I chose was "Yellow," by Coldplay.
> 
> Translation into Pусский available: [Yellow](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10201969) by [KingJoonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJoonnie/profile)

Harry lay on a soft tartan blanket with his eyes closed, listening to the delicate sound of nearby ocean waves. He took a deep breath and the salty ocean air mingled with the remnant taste of firewhisky on his tongue.

The crackling fire, made from dry driftwood found along the beach, shot flying sparks skyward. Heat from the fire danced along his exposed skin, cool from the evening air. Harry’s eyes flicked open, and his breath caught, when a warm hand closed over his and threaded their fingers together.

His companion began to sing, “Look at the stars.”

“Draco.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Look how they shine for you.”

His heart leapt and a warm glow blossomed in his chest. It always did when his boyfriend sang to him, even if the direct attention made him feel a little self-conscious. He was getting used to it though.

“And everything you do.”

Harry rolled onto his side to face Draco. “Yeah, they were all yellow,” he finished the verse in a whisper.

Draco turned his head in Harry’s direction. “You’re supposed to be looking at the stars, not at me.” He smirked.

Light from the flickering fire cast Draco’s strong facial features into sharper contrast than normal. On his alabaster skin like silk, a pale pink glow was visible on the apples of his cheeks. Evidence of the two, or three...or possibly four...firewhisky shots the pair had shared about an hour before. The combination was more beautiful than anything Harry could have ever dreamed.

How had Harry gotten so lucky? To be lying on the beach, with Draco, celebrating years of friendship, comradery, and eventual romance? It probably starts, as all good stories do, with a poor decision.

_ Harry sat alone in the sixth-year boys dorm, horrified and guilt-stricken at what had just transpired. He knew Draco was up to something and had hoped this would be his chance to find out what. Instead Harry almost killed him. _

_ Coming to a decision, he stood. He was still wearing his water and blood soaked robes, but he didn’t care. This could not wait. _

_ He threw his invisibility cloak over his head and crept down the stairs. Dodging through the crowd of Gryffindors, he made his way across the common room to the portrait hole. After closing the secret entrance to the Tower, he allowed his feet to lead him to the hospital wing. _

_ The door to the infirmary opened with a low creak. Only one bed, on the far side, contained an occupant. Harry inched closer to the bed sheet covered mass, then removed the invisibility cloak. He gazed down upon Draco’s supine body. _

_ Healing pink wounds were visible on his face. His chest rose and fell with slow, steady breaths. He looked soft and peaceful when he slept. _

_ “What do you want, Potter?” the apparently-not-asleep Draco murmured.  _

_ Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent a surprised squeal from waking up Madam Pomfrey. _

_ “Come to finish me off? Get on with it then, or leave me alone,” Draco drawled. _

_ “I don’t want to kill you, you prat. I want to apologize and help you.” _

_ Draco opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. “Apology not accepted. And you can’t help me, Potter -- no one can. Leave me alone.” _

_ But Harry did not leave him alone. Gryffindor determination won out over Slytherin stubbornness in the end, although it took all night. The first morning rays were breaking through the Gothic windows when Harry finally broke down all of Draco’s carefully constructed walls. _

_ Fearing punishment when caught by Madam Pomfrey, Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. A tiny flicker of hope burned in his chest. Maybe...just maybe...Draco was not completely lost. _

_ The following days consisted of ensuring the safety of the entire Malfoy family from Lord Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters. Draco had not given up information on his mission without consequence. Confiding in Harry Potter, of all people, put a target on him and his family. He not so much switched sides, he jumped and swam a metaphorical magical ocean. A fact that was not lost Harry. _

_ After the war, Harry tried to keep a clear line distinguishing his friendship with Draco. Friendship, nothing more. Much to his chagrin, Draco had other plans. Harry found he didn’t mind those other plans. _

A stray section of hair had fallen into Draco’s face when he turned his head. Harry reached out and brushed it away.

“You know I love you so.” Harry smiled.

“For you I’d bleed myself dry.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. It's sweet. (Like me!)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/) if that's your jam.


End file.
